TruthFul Wish
by Aoi.Dreamer
Summary: Good things always come to an end; At least that's what Hitsugaya hopes doesn't happen. But can he get Momo to see the truth behind the betrayal, before it's too late. HitsuHina ONE SHOT Two Chap.
1. Chapter 1

*** Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

Note: Ahh, Finally~ My first HitsuHina is complete! If you wish, please review and please enjoy!~

I tried pouring feeling into this as much as I could xD

_**Truthful Wish: Chapter One**_

**______________**

_Can you hear me screaming  
__Coming to find you  
__It's not that I want to  
__Make it another night alone  
__This feeling is lonely  
__Sending me slowly  
__Hits me so deep  
__It cuts my bone  
__Fills my heart  
__Burns me up_

_____________________

She sat on a lonely bench beneath the glittering stars that covered the colorless sky. A gentle breeze moved through the air effortlessly, causing Momo's dark bangs to move swiftly.

How long had it been since she had finally gotten a breath of fresh air? Momo couldn't remember, which meant it has been too long. Although it might have made it possible to get out if she hadn't gotten so worked up over _him._

Thinking back to those first memories tears formed in her subtle brown eyes. "Aizen".

"You shouldn't be worried about that. Do you plan on being locked up again"?

Momo realized she wasn't alone and tensed up, only to find out it was just Hitsugaya, and relaxed her muscles. "Not really".

He joined Momo on the bench. "Good, because we all missed you". More glad to know that Momo has stopped calling Aizen her captain.

"Oh Shiro-Chan!" Momo said ruffling his vibrant white hair, although there was no emotion coming from her lips.

"Stop that!" he said irked.

_______

_For way too long_

_Here's my hand_

_Pull me up_

_________

She chuckled, almost robotically, but dropped her arm. "So what brings you here Toushirou?" she said unknowingly calling him by first name.

Hitsugaya dropped his gaze to stare off into the far distance. "No reason". A stoic expression on his face.

Annoyed she stood up, "Do they still not trust me to be on my own"!

"Their being precautious Momo. I mean look at how long it took you? I'd be watching you too. And look at your reaction" Hitsugaya replied.

Momo turned away from him, "Well anyone would be mad. Right Hitsugaya-taicho "? She knew she was only mad at the fact that it _had_ taken her this long…and the factor that Toushirou was right, her emotions were _still _notunder control.

He sighed and made his way to her side. "It's nothing against you Momo. I've told you before I'd protect you remember? Well I'm doing just that. Besides to the Soul Society your still just a"… He couldn't say the words he had wanted to. A traitor, did that sound like something he would say? He never wanted to let her know how much it hurt him. He knew it would only cause her more pain.

"A what Hitsugaya!? A traitor! A hopeless little girl with no sense of direction!? Right…" Hinamori mumbled off.

Hitsugaya didn't say anything but he also didn't drop his green eyes away from hers. He knew that she was still lifeless, but on the inside…

"Hinamori"…

"Taicho"!

Rangiku flashed before Toushirou and Momo. "Sorry but there's paperwork that was due this morning, that wasn't finished".

Hitsugaya twitched in annoyance, "Damnit Matsumoto, can't you do anything your told".

"But taicho", she murmured, her lips to one side, "You said you would finish it".

"I said nothing of the sort"!

Momo chuckled at the little quarrel, forgetting her annoyance with Hitsugaya, glad to know not much has changed.

Hitsugaya turned to Hinamori. "And what's so funny"!?

She laughed even harder, "Shiro-chan! You should see your face". Hitsugaya's anger quickly subsided at his fuku-taicho and he instead scorned Momo for laughing. Although that soon stopped because he realized that was the first time she had laughed in ages.

Rangiku crossed her arms, "As much as I love to see you happy taicho, we have work to do. Sorry Hinamori~".

Momo wavered her hands for them to be off, "No by all means"!

Rangiku nodded and grabbed Toushirou's arm, dragging him away. Momo watched until they had turned the corner before she let out a huge sigh.

_______

_I lie awake because I'm scared  
__I'm not as fake as you once heard  
__But we'll lay down now making sure we  
__Put these words between us_

___________

She didn't know what to think as she felt the hot tears roll down her face.

I'm an emotional screw up I know, but now I hurt Shiro-chan. I let everyone down…

"I hope he still believes in me".

Hinamori was solemn and puzzled by the reaction that had settled itself into her mind, but then again that wasn't exactly something new to her was it?

She picked up her Zanpakuto, which had been blissfully standing next to the cold bench and gripped it tightly. "Tobiume, what do I do now"?

When she heard no answer, her grip become more loose and her mood a little more saddened. Then, without another word, she headed down the road to West Rukongai. Already knowing what she had to do.

_______

"Taicho! I said I was sorry" Rangiku apologized signing her name onto some papers. A huge stack next to those.

Toushirou grunted and shook his head. "Matsumoto you tell me this all the time".

Rangiku put her pen on her desk and let out a huge huff. "Taicho your so mean". Her head shot up in surprise and she all but ran to the division door. "I just remembered something important I had to do tonight. See you Taicho"!

"Matsumoto! Get back here!" Hitsugaya yelled already knowing she was gone. He sighed mentally and picked up the pen he had dropped to ineffectively yell at Rangiku. "She needs to stop that filthy drinking habit. It's a good thing I'm used to this by now".

Toushirou was so busy with his paperwork, he didn't even hear Hinamori walk in.


	2. Chapter 2

* Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Note: Please read the first chapter if you haven't done so already! But I'm guessing by you being here that you have! XD. Well please enjoy this one as well. Thanks; also to those who have added this to their favorite! Review please?

_**Truthful Wish: Chapter Two**_

_Can you hear us falling  
We're falling faster  
It's hard to remember  
Where we were at a year before  
________

It was now morning, the sun just arriving over the tops of the clouds.

Momo watched as Toushirou's hand smoothly rolled from paper to paper scribbling his name on every one. It was uniquely fascinating to watch but every part of her wanted to turn around and leave him be.

Well she didn't exactly leave, but she did hurry around the door, unnoticed. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him that she missed him. (That she loved him, for everything).

It took her all night to finally figure out that she did have feelings for him; they were just hidden behind her blind appeal of…well that didn't matter anymore.

Momo sighed and kneeled to sit, hugging her legs to her chest. "Why can't I just talk to him? To just tell him that I'm sorry" she whispered feeling like an idiot. Would he even share those feelings?

Her thoughts were crumbled as his unabated voice filled the room.

"Ugh I'm finally done". Hitsugaya turned his head towards the division door where he saw Momo turn behind. "Is there something you needed Momo"? Will you talk to me?

Hinamori's head shot up in alert as she heard him pulling open the door. Looking up, she saw those emerald orbs gazing down on her. "Well…kind of".

"Then stop hiding and get in here" he murmured, gesturing his hand out to lift her up.

When she was finally up, she nearly melted into his arms.

_____________________________

Hitsugaya, shocked, slowly wrapped his arms around Momo, somehow finding that they brought himself comfort.

Of everything he expected her to do, crying was not one of them. Yet, he couldn't find anything better to do them gently place his head over hers and let her cry.

"Momo…"

She lifted her head and wiped away the tears that lingered in her brown eyes. "I'm sorry Shiro…for everything".

"You didn't do anything wrong Momo. I'm sorry I called you a…traitor". I really missed you.

She shook her head, "No its fine, it just opened my eyes to everything I've done. People I let down".

Now it was Hitsugaya's turn to shake his head, " They understand; they also want you to remember that they'll always be here". I'll protect you always.

Momo looked up and smiled, a real smile, the first in a long time. " I know, and I've got something to tell you".

Hitsugaya looked up at the clock and back towards the door. His paperwork was due soon, and he could bet that Matsumoto would walk in any minute. But, he did want to hear what Momo had to say.

He nodded at Hinamori heading over to take a seat on the couch.

She sighed and took in a breath sitting beside him. "You know I've missed talking to you Shiro-chan".

Toushirou frowned but let her go on.

"And I've missed talking to you, very much. Last night I realized that I left you by yourself, knowing that you can't survive without me", she joked but went on, " Only to realize that I pulled away from the closest thing I ever had".

Hitsugaya just stared at her, unable to fully comprehend where she was going. Is she going to leave again? Does she…no she couldn't.

Momo glanced down and then back up into Toushirou's careful eyes. "I love you Hitsugaya, and I don't care if you like it or not".

Hitsugaya's eyes widened at those four words, and his heart just flickered. Thrilled, confusion, happiness, and some annoyance flickered through his emotions and he was sure she could see it through his eyes.

When she was about to walk away, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"Now Bed-Wetter Momo.."

Momo scowled at him, her face turning with a mild blush. "I don't do that anymore and you know it"!

He laughed and continued, "Do you know how long I've waited for you"?

Their hearts seemed to beat at the same pace as their lips finally met. Emotions flickered and a sudden warmth flew through Momo as she gently pulled away after what seemed like eternity.

Hitsugaya met her comforting stare and they both just held on, finally seeing through each other's eyes.

He was suddenly aware of how tired he really was, as was she.

"I love you too" he whispered into her ear before they both fell asleep, Momo's head resting on his shoulder.

___________________________________________________________________________________

The End!

_Enjoy yes? XD _

_Well please don't be afraid to review, I would appreciate feedback~_

_Song: I lie Awake by Quietdrive. _


End file.
